The dark side of me
by XxAngelscythexX
Summary: Lucy Tanium is accused of mass murder and is sent to Deadman Wonderland. She fights for her live with her branch of sin, while having to deal with her other side. 'Raven' Is in a few weeks from unknown to feared to the bone. But two things give her the will to go on. Revenge and Senji. Both of them will have to face many obstacles. But... Who exactly is Lucy? Nobody knows.


She looks up at the jury, their faces twist in disgust as soon as they see her. _I didn't do it._ It doesn't matter what she says anymore. They were already convinced she had murdered _them_, and that mysterious video that just showed up, only confirmed it. She looked at her so called lawyer, he gives her a hazy smile and pulls up his shoulders like it doesn't matter. _That guy isn't worth shit._ She looks at the audience. So many familiar faces. She sees them, but they don't see her anymore, their blinded by hatred. A burning tear runs down her cheek while the judge brings his hammer down. The words she already expected and feared to the bone hit her like a rock.

'Lucinda Tanium. Guilty!'

'THIS ROUND THE LEGENDARY WOODCREEPER WILL FIGHT AGAINST NEWBY RAVEN!~' The announcer yells throw the speakers.

Lucy arches a eyebrow and looks around the arena. _So this is the famous Carnival Corpse._ She looks at the bird cage shaped arena, behind the bars there are were floating pictures of animals and other weird creatures.

'She looks cute~' Says a cat exited.

Lucy's eyebrow twitches in irritation and she throws her long red hair over her shoulder. _I'm only in this freaking hell for two days and I'm already here. _The first day she had been too scared to come out of her room after a guard snapped a prisoners neck just because he wasn't walking fast enough. But she isn't planning to show any kind of weakness. _Hell no. _The man who apparently is Woodcreeper gives her a pitiful smile and makes little cuts on his hand with a knife. But then he does something that surprises Lucy. He grins creepily and makes deep cuts in his cheeks, ripping his flash and making the grin bigger. Lucy looks disgusted at Woodcreeper while the blood on his hand forms little racers and his bleeding ribbed cheeks form a sharp and pointy beak. Lucy doesn't hesitate and claws her arm open. She doesn't feel the pain at all because of the adrenaline rush flowing throw her veins. Lucy's blood forms a long bloody blade, she cuts both her legs open with it to, there are also bloody blades there now. Lucy smiles. It's a crooked and twisted smile. _Let's go._

**-Lucy's POV-**

Woodcreeper attacks. The racers on his hand almost cut my throat in two but I block it by using the blade on my arm as protection. I move quickly and the blade on my leg slides throw his flesh without any trouble, I hear flesh being torn and hear the bones in his leg crack in two. He screams and falls to the ground. The only thing standing ride in front of me are his shoes, with his cut off feet still in it. I look at him in pity and hang the blade on my arm just for his throated. 'Raven.' He mumbles furious. Woodcreeper's beak grows longer and almost goes throw my shoulder. But he's too slow. My blade already cuts his head off when his beak is just entering my shoulder. Blood spatters all over me. The white dress I'm wearing is now soaked in blood, my audience squalls in excitement. The announcer's voice breaks throw Lucy's kill instinct.

'RAVEN IS THE WINNER! FIRST VICTORY FOR RAVEN!' He says.

I fall to ground and sit there staring at Woodcreeper's body. No sympathy. I shake my head and look with empty eyes to the guards who are coming to get me. _It's kill, or be killed here._ I let the guards slur me out of the bloody arena cage. A single tear runs down my check, but it only takes a second and my facade is back. A guard buts a bag in my hand. When They leave me in the empty hallway my legs suddenly start to waver and I fall against a wall. I ignore the bitter taste of regret and stand up again, assuring myself I'm not crazy, yet...

**-Senji's POV-**

I punch Ganta and sent him flying against the wall. I sigh.

'Man.. You are even weaker than normal Woodpecker.' I say irritated.

Ganta looks up at me from his position on the floor.

'I couldn't sleep last night because of Raven.' He mumbles while rubbing blood of his cheek.

I start training, listening to his crap is boring as hell. 'A new Deadmen?'

'Yeah, she was tearing her room apart in the middle of the night. She is just moved in across the hall.' Ganta sighs and stands up.

Before I can say anything a girl walks in. Her long red hair is tucked in a high ponytail and her emerald eyes don't give me even one look. She speeds up her pace and walks at the new training dummies. She runs with the silver necklace around her neck over her arm. A bloody blade forms. My eyes widen in surprise, she has the same blood manipulation as I. She is just about to slice the dummies head of when Ganta's voice breaks her out of her trance.

'Uhm... Are you Raven?' Ganta asks carefully.

I lay my weights down while the girl turns around with wide eyes, like she didn't even notice us till now.

'Yeah.. Who are you?' Her voice sounds hard and flat without a melody in it. _Yeah, like a Rave. But not far as unpleasant._

'Woodpecker and he-' I cut Ganta off.

'I'm Crow.' I say.

Raven's eyes rush to my face instead of Ganta's. Her green eyes shimmer and a small smile crosses her face.

'Nice to meet you.'

Ganta shuffles awkward out off the room. _That guy is a real wimp._ Lucy let's her blood flow back in her arm. She is wearing a grey tank top with a black skirt that almost reaches her knees, a silver belt is around her middle. She doesn't stand out with her outfit like Shiro or Hummingbird, what isn't a bad thing at all.

I shake my head flustered when I bust myself on staring at Raven.

'I hate the bird names.' It's just a small whisper but loud enough for me to hear it.

'Who doesn't.' I reply and go back to lifting weights.

I train a hour long. I've made big progress in the last few weeks. I grin to myself. _No doubt about it, I'm the strongest. _

I turn around to see Raven, she is lying on a mat, trying to lift a weight. Her fragile body is crushed under the weight of it. When Raven first walked in it seemed like she was a serial killer, but now she looks more like a high school girl. I sigh and walk up to her, Raven looks up with a red face when she sees me.

'Crow.' Raven mumbles and clearly tries to look strong by putting the weight above her chest with all her strength. I'm just in time to duck and catch the weight before it falls back on her.

'Need some help?' I ask smirking.

Raven gives me a glare and stands up. Leaving me with the weight. She points her finger at me. Almost touching my nose.

'Just you wait Crow. I may be weak now but I will kick your ass someday, bastard!' She yells like a little kid and storms out of the training gym.

I look at the open door in surprise and then burst out in laughter. _She has kept on training the whole hour because she wanted to make a point !?_ I smile and get my stuff together, ready to leave. _It's been a while since someone made me laugh._

Lucy falls down on her bed, exhausted from training. She looks around her room. Lucy knows for sure she broke everything in this room last night, and still it is here, mocking her with not even a crack in the wooden closet. I really hate this place. Lucy rolls to her side and closes her eyes. The image of Crow's grinning face pops up almost immediately. Lucy's feels her cheeks heat up while she shake her head.

_He is bicep jerk._

_He is much older._

_He has a eye patch._

Lucy tries to some up his down sides but soon wanders off.

_He has a eye patch._

_He is strong._

_He is handsome._

'NO!' Lucy stuffs her burning red face in her pillow.

_I have much bigger problems right now! I've never been good with stuff like l-l-l-l WAAAH Okay...Calm down Lucy It can't be. _She thinks, doubting her own thoughts.

Crow tries to sleep but his thoughts seem to keep wandering to Raven. He turns bright red again and puts a hand on his forehead.

'What am I thinking... It can't be.' He says.

Assuring the unknown feeling in his chest.

**Hey guys. I really wanted to write a story about Deadman Wonderland so now I did ^.^  
I'm sorry if the characters aren't really their usual self but this is my first time writhing about them so please be nice [/^.^]/**  
_**XxAngelScythexX**_


End file.
